


说我胖，孩子就不是你的啦！

by Juliana24



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Crack, Hamsters, M/M, Mpreg, not exactly mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliana24/pseuds/Juliana24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor和Loki都是仓鼠。<br/>当Loki看起来很疲倦地蹒跚着向前走时，Thor正忙着把他轮子正上方仪表盘上的数字冲到30迈。</p>
            </blockquote>





	说我胖，孩子就不是你的啦！

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Call Me Fat And The Pups Aren't Yours](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413094) by [ranchelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranchelle/pseuds/ranchelle). 



      “弟弟，”Thor气喘吁吁地跟Loki打着招呼，他的腿动得飞快，毛都被弄脏了，

      “你，呃，你是不是长胖啦？”

       Loki搬了一块木块，用尽全力把它推到轮子下面迫使它突然刹车。Thor从轮子上摔了下来，咕噜噜翻滚了好几下，一头撞在一堆干草垫上。

       “不！许！说！我！胖！”Loki警告道。 

      Thor甩了甩身上的干草，打算跟着Loki一起走进麦片盒，却被Loki用后腿一脚踢开。Loki把盒子封上并且叫嚷着让Thor走开，不许再回来，但是Thor对待Loki时就像对待他最爱的轮子Mjolnir一样，有着破纪录的耐心。

      日复一日的，他坐在Loki的盒子旁，想用葡萄干和坚果哄Loki出来，还承诺带他玩好玩的轮子竞速赛。三天过去了，Thor所有的主意和手段都用遍了，还不见Loki出来吃点东西，也不喝水，也不出来玩，这可把Thor给急坏了。

      第四天，Thor发现他之前放在Loki盒子正门口的一块点心不见了，这让他松了一口气。

      但这场等待并没有结束，到了第十天，Thor对Loki可真是一点办法也没有了。他一把扯开Loki盒子的门闯了进去，一心要搞清楚Loki最近到底是怎么了。

      当他看见Loki正侧躺着，照顾着三个刚出生的小崽子时，他愣住了。

      “十天了，”Loki对着Thor扬起眉毛，咧开嘴笑了。“不错，真不错啊。我很惊叹。”他把小团子们从他身上抖下去，他们咕噜噜地滚进了一个由棉花和芬芳的干草堆组成的一个窝里。那个窝闻起来掺杂着牛奶、青草、麦片和Loki的味道。

      十天来的头一回，Loki走出了他的盒子。

      Thor慌忙把那个在Loki身后翻滚着的、正在尖叫的小团子推到盒子后面。他跟在Loki后面跑。“弟弟，这是怎么一回事啊？”

      Loki停下了在沙箱中清理自己的动作，抬起头来看着Thor，看了好一会儿。“怎么，你自己不会看吗？”

      Thor连珠炮似的又接着问，“那些小宝宝是谁的？他们从哪来？我不记得你把它们带到这来了啊！”

      “自己想，”Loki甜甜地答道，但这没有使Thor放松分毫。

      Thor懵逼了，留下Loki一个人自己走开了。过了几个小时，Thor踩着他的轮子飞奔起来，他一直在想Loki刚刚的回答，他一直在试图寻找答案。

      第二天早上，他来到盒子的门口，给上了他那迟到的答案。“他们是你的，从你的肚子里出来，对不对？”

      “我是该夸你猜对了还是该嘲笑你这么慢呢？”Loki的声音从一夜之间又被封上门的盒子里传来。Thor壮着胆子又猜测到，“他们是我的？”

      “不是，”Loki毫不犹豫地回答。“他们是Tony Stark的。”

      Thor吓了一跳。“我们自从两个月前的感恩节后就没见过他了！”（译者注：仓鼠的孕期为18～25天）

      “那有可能是Steve Rogers的，”Loki提议道，“看那两个金色毛发的，长得就很像他。”

      “不会的，”Thor在盒子外面一边打转转一边说。

      Loki接下来几天都没理他。他的宝贝们现在长出了一层薄薄的、亮闪闪的绒毛，而且他们已经迫不及待地想到盒子外面看看啦。

      尽管Thor还是没搞明白，但他认真看护着那群正在玩Mjolnir的小团子们，并且在它们饿了的时候，把他们带回盒子里去。

      Thor对小宝贝们的关爱似乎打动了它们的妈妈。Loki开始趁Thor不注意的时候偷偷吃Thor碗里的食物了，还不止一次地把自己吃过东西的油手在Mjolnir上蹭啊蹭。

      “Thor，”在一个明媚的下午，当Thor把小团子们在Mjolnir上摇睡着了以后，Loki走近他说。

      “你该给它们取名了，”Loki一边轻轻给那只唯一的黑毛小仓鼠擦毛时一边温柔地说。

      Thor盯着Loki看了好一会，接着所有的猜测都联系起来了。“所以它们还是我的咯？”

      Loki没有回头看他，但Thor还是看到了他脸上掩藏不住的笑容。

 

 

 

 

      Thor醒来时发现太阳还没升起。借着从窗外透进来的昏暗月光，他微笑地看着躺着他身边的、正在熟睡的Loki。这么多天以来，Loki极少在他面前睡觉，更少与他分享一张床。

      “弟弟，”Thor说，手指轻轻划过Loki的脸颊。Loki醒了，让自己靠在一个大而温暖的掌心中。

      “怎么了？你在睡觉时顿悟了什么人生哲理吗？”Loki半睁着眼睛问。

      Thor的笑容非常灿烂，“我做了一个最棒的梦：你全身毛茸茸的超可爱，还有了我的孩子。”

      Loki盯着Thor看了好一会。接着他转过身去，把毯子拉到脸上又陷入了梦乡。

 

      The End

      感谢阅读！


End file.
